Dark, Moonlite Horizon
by SparkBomb'sFaith
Summary: Kaylee is the youngest, a half vampire and Heart, of the Cullen family. But when Bella bursts in to the picture, kaylee is driven away to the one person no one expected, Edward's enemy, Jacob Black. But will Bella or Edward let this happen?
1. Happy Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters or reference, but I do however own Kaylee.**

Kaylee POV

_We've been in Forks for about a month now... and honestly? It's so boring_. I sighed heavily from my second bedroom door that led out from my second storey room to the open air, I stared up in the night sky and smiled, _the only good thing is my family. The Cullens... My mom and dad are the BEST Parents in the universe. My brothers are amazing; Emmett is extremely funny and protective (and secretly my favourite brother... Shhh don't tell Jasper and Edward!) _ I giggled out loud,_ Jasper is awesome, His powers is perfect because he knows how I feel and what to do in different situations and he's very protective, _I felt my smile brighten, _Then Edward, I have know him for the longest, he's the most relaxed guy I know and he's probably listening to my thoughts now... _His chuckle from downstairs confirmed that. _ Then I come to my sisters. Alice and Rosalie, So fun and exciting, going shopping with them is always hilarious, you can never be bored. Alice is my bubble of excitement and Rosalie is highly protective of me. I think that's because Rose always wanted a baby of her own and because she's a vampire, she can't and I'm the closest thing she has, which make sense. _

_You see, I was found by the family, a __very, very, very__ long time ago. I was born in the time of war, my hometown was invaded and all newborn babies were taken from their homes and left on a tall hillside, to either starve to death or die from animals... I was only 3 weeks old..._

I leant my head against the wall and stared out at the trees, _I still vaguely remember it... I was watching the stars after a man in uniform had roughly dumped me on the wet, cold grass, after a minute or so no one came back and I was scared, due to the dark, I wiggled to try and sit up but fells to the side and rolled painfully down the other side of the hill, I stopped when I hit a tree, I remember screaming and crying for my mom... That was when Carlisle found me and the other came over straight after, they all looked down at me in shock and amazement that I wasn't afraid of them. Instead of screaming at their speed and blood stained lip, from hunting, I giggled and immediately reached up towards Esme and that, according to my family, was the moment when they knew they loved me. And I have been with them ever since. _I smiled and looked at my reflection in the opened glass door to the side of me, my long wavy brown hair was loose down my back and my silver eyes had caught the moonlight and were glimmering, I laughed, _I love being half vampire. I get to be immortal and live forever with my family and I get to have the speed like them too! The only down side is I'm not indestructible, I can still get hurt and bleed... This always puzzled my dad, but seeing as he's a doctor I guess that is understandable._ _And because I still have blood I don't have pale skin, but due to the slight amount of venom in me my eyes are now shiny silver, instead of the hazel brown they once were , apparently to human guys this is highly attractive, much to the dismay of my brothers and dad. And as to my diet? Well, I don't drink blood. But I eat food very rarely too, because I don't need food, but sometimes I just want some._

_I was changed when I was 16 years old; this was still a very, very long time ago. I had told my parents I was going out for a walk and because it was mid-day and there were lots of people around they agreed. I had been out for about an hour, when I noticed this guy following me... from his pale skin and I could tell he was a vampire... my family had told me when I was 5 years old, they thought it would be simpler to tell me when I was younger and they were going to change me at my 17 birthday..._ I sighed and bit my lip holding back a tear..._ But anyway, I decided that I had to get this vampire away from the public around us and after subtly texting dad that I was scared and needed him, I walked in to the woods and started to run, feeling panicked, the vampire seemed to be humouring me, he was running from one stop to the next, never getting too close or too far, After a few minutes I was petrified and he must have got bored. He tackled me to the ground and demanded my name and why I had reacted that way, knowing I knew what he was. I refused to answer and he growled and bit me... I screamed and as soon as he had bitten me, he was off, and ran away... I didn't know why but continued to scream from the burning in my neck, My dad and brothers had turned up and must have scared him off, they had taken me home and I woke up a day later like this. According to dad there was not enough venom in my system to affect me like it did to them, and after some reassuring that I was fine my family had decided that my half changing did have a good side, I could still have a slight element of a human existence, and decided to not change me further. Which I was very happy with after my ageing had fully stopped the day after my 17__th__ birthday, because, seriously? Who doesn't want to be 17 forever_ I laughed at myself and stood up, While stretching I heard noise behind me, I turned around and blushed when I saw my whole family behind me.

"How long have you guys been there?" My high bubbly, and embarrassed voice asked, _I love having the cool vampire voice, all high pitched and bell like..._

They smiled and Edward laughed and replied, "Since you started your inner monologue" I blushed brighter red and Alice added, "Edward was kind enough to tell us your every thought. " She smiled and I laughed and said sarcastically "Great." "Oh and yes. Your bell like, vampire voice is very cool Kaylee." I looked at Edward and felt my jaw drop in disbelief that he had said that out loud, I blushed and run full speed to dad and hugged him, hiding my face. Everyone laughed and we went downstairs. Well... they went down stairs I made Emmett carry me.

When we got downstairs I hugged Emmett for carrying me and in reply he ruffled my hair, I pushed him arm away and giggled, I looked out the glass wall of the living room and starred out in to the dark night sky, "wow..." I said to no one in particular... "The sky looks the same here as it does from Alaska..." Jazz walked past me and said sarcastically in his thick Texas accent, "You're a genius Kaylee." I laughed and he smiled and sat next to Alice on the stairs, Mom called me over to the other side of the room where Edward was sitting at the piano, I hand-palmed and smiled, "you want me to sing?" "Please hunny... for me?" I looked at my mom and smiled "well... ok..." I laughed when I saw the others move closer, I picked up my acoustic guitar and Edward started playing...

"Na na na na na, na na" (A/N – I do not own this song.)

_I started strumming on my guitar and a smile broke out across my face_

"Take a look around  
>Who would have thought we'd all be here?<br>So let's mess around  
>Cause the future is unclear<br>We got nothing better to do  
>We're just trying to get through<br>Can you hear me?  
>Can you hear me?<br>Yeah

Let the music groove you  
>Let the melody move you<br>Feel the beat and just let go  
>Get the rhythm into your soul<br>Let the music take you  
>Anywhere it wants to<br>When we're stuck and can't get free  
>No matter what, we'll still be singing<br>Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>It's all we got  
>We're gunna use it<br>Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>Yeah"

_I put down the guitar and sat next to Edward and pretended to play the piano_

"All we have is now  
>Let's make the most of this<br>Come on break it out  
>So everyone can hear it<br>They don't have to understand  
>But we'll make them if we can<br>Do you hear me?  
>Are you with me?<br>Yeah"

_I ran over to Emmett and made him dance with me, he laughed and we spun around_

"Let the music groove you  
>Let the melody move you<br>Feel the beat and just let go  
>Get the rhythm into your soul<br>Let the music take you  
>Anywhere it wants to<br>When we're stuck and can't get free  
>No matter what, we'll still be singing"<p>

_I twirled with Mom then pulled dad over and they danced around the corner, I giggled_

"Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>It's all we got  
>We're gonna use it<br>Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>Yeah"

_Alice grabbed me and we started jumping on the sofa dancing with our hands in the air  
><em>  
>"Come on, come on<br>Turn up the music  
>It's all we got<br>We're gonna use it  
>Come on, come on<br>Turn up the music"

_I jumped off the sofa and snuck up to jasper smiling, I grabbed his hands and he spun me around and swayed from side to side with me, I laughed and we started to ballroom dancing around everyone..._

"Let the music groove you  
>Let the melody move you<br>Feel the beat and just let go  
>Get the rhythm into your soul<br>Let the music take you  
>Anywhere it wants to<br>When we're stuck and can't get free  
>No matter what, we'll still be singing" <p>

_I paired up Alice with Jasper and_ _grabbed my guitar again, watching everyone smiling and dance together..._

"Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>It's all we got  
>We're gonna use it<br>Feel the beat and just let go  
>Get the rhythm into your soul"<p>

_I smiled at my family_ _even though every one exept me and Edward were paired up, I never felt left out. This family works so well because we are the perfect mix... Edward smiled from the piano, obviously hearing my thoughts..._

"Let the music take you  
>Anywhere it wants to<br>Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>Yeah"

I giggled and sat on the arm of the sofa, everyone was smiling "That was beautiful sweetie!" I laughed "Thanks mom" I put my guitar back and looked outside... _starry night..._ "I'll be back in a bit guys..." before they could reply I ran out and smiled at the darkness and purple sky, After getting far enough away, I skipped to a tree and sat at the top, smiling and holding back the erg to sing 'somewhere out there'

_I love moonlight and stars, I like sitting out here alone... because I like to think that I'm starring at the same sky and my family from around the world, like in volterra and Alaska... and I like to think that even though it was a very long time ago, my biological parents once saw this sky too..._

After a while I went home and declared by shouting out loud, that I was going to bed, they just laughed and nodded in response and I skipped up the stairs, and jumped on my bed not bothering to change out of my leggings and log grey loose roll neck jumper that said it black curly writing, 'Love & Dream'

I tied my hair up in a high pony tail, my wavy hair flowed down my back and I snuggled under the cover, to hear Edward playing soft music downstairs, my lullaby... Edward first wrote it when I was a baby and now I can't sleep unless I hear it... I smiled and stared out my open plan, pointless door to the moon, I slowly drifted to sleep...

**/ Please Review! Keep in mind this is only chapter one :) Thanks x**


	2. The 'Bella' brings trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters or reference, but I do however own Kaylee.**

"Kaylee...wake up sis... Kaylee..." I faintly heard Alice's voice call me out of my sleepy state, "Emmett, help me." I rolled over eyes still closed and moaned, "Go away...sleeping..." I heard Emmett and jazz laugh, then _**Smack! **_Emmett had jumped on my bed causing me to fly out to hit the carpet floor bellow; I screamed out in surprise and shot up. "Ok! Ok! I'm up!" I groaned and rubbed my head, they just laughed and left my room, I watched Alice as she hesitated at the door way, eyeing my closet, "Please... let me pick your outfit!" I laughed and ran to stop her from re-entering, "no way Alice" She pouted and i sighed, "fine u can pick my outfit tomorrow, ok?" She smiled and nodded then skipped away, I shook my head while smiling and entered my closet, I chose to wear dark blue leggings with a long, plain gray top and a white, form fitting body warmer, I smiled at myself in the mirror, then bushed out my hair and smiled at the soft waves that never failed to appear, I decide that today i would tie my hair up in messy bun and leave my bangs to frame my face. I picked up the small silver flower hair clip Rosalie had got me when i was little, she said it matched my eyes, and i clipped it in to the side of the bun, after putting on light make up and skipped down stairs.

Mom smiled when she saw me, "Your hair looks beautiful B.c." I smiled brightly and thanked her, "has daddy already left for work?" Her smile grew when i called Carlisle 'daddy' and she nodded, "yes, he said he would be back early today though" I smiled and hugged her goodbye, "see you later mom" then after putting on my ankle high black boots, I skipped out the door and climbed in to Emmett's jeep with jazz . "Where's Emmett?" He laughed and pointed to the back of the jeep, feeling confused, i turned to see Emmett standing in the back overlooking the road ahead, I burst out laughing and we set off to school following the others ahead in Edwards Volvo. _Oh the joy of school..._

As we pulled up I closed my eyes and felt my siblings gaze on me as i re-opened my glazed over red glowing eyes - _you see this is my power. When my eyes glow red i make a map of the world appear in my head, i can see everyone i have ever seen and there exact location, In my mind every one appears like a spark of light. It's pretty cool. – _I saw daddy's spark at the hospital, he was walking through rooms checking on patients, I smiled and then focus on mom's spark and saw her around the house re-decorating, I left my mapped mind and my eyes re-turned to their original colour, I smiled at my siblings and we headed in to school.

Walking through the hallway I couldn't help but laugh at the people pushing each other to move out of our way, Out of the corner of my eye i saw Jazz and Emmett glaring at the boys watching me and my sisters, But Ali and Rose seemed to preoccupied discussing the coincidence that we were all wearing white jackets, I smiled at that and followed Edward in to our home room, after hugging my brother and waving to my sisters.

Edward and I sat at the back of the class as always and started passing notes...

(Edward = **Bold – **Kaylee = Underlined)

**Hey B.c., Who were you searching for earlier?**

No one in particular, I just checking on mum and dad, why?

**Did you see anyone you didn't recognise? **

Nope, I didn't see a blur in my map mind, why? Was i supposing to?

**I suppose not, I heard there a new person starting today in that kid, Eric's thoughts just wondered if it was true.**

Do you want me to check? 

**No its ok, don't worry**

Alright then.

I hugged Edward goodbye and left for class along with the rest of the school...

The day had been pretty dull so far, the only highlight being History with Jazz, we had been watching a war video about the front line and that had been the first time in class me and Jazz had paid full attention...

But now it was Lunch. _YEY! _I walked to the cafeteria with my siblings and saw the person, who must be the new girl. I listened in to her conversation with Jessica Stanley...

"Those are the Cullens..." Stanley's annoying voce said

"See that blonde one with the big guy? That is Rosalie and Emmett Cullen... Then that weird girl, Alice, is with Jasper, the one who always looks like he's in pain..." I frowned slightly at that, Alice is not weird. She's just...well, she's just Alice. And Jazz well... i guess he would be in pain, seeing as he was in a room full of humans. I once asked Jazz why he wasn't in pain around me, he said that because I had been around him for such a long time, he had got use to the scent, but apparently the venom mixed with my blood smells 'special', I never knew what my family meant by that...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Stanley saying my name...

"The girl behind them, the one with the silver eyes... that is Kaylee Cullen. Rumour has it that the Cullens call her 'B.c.' meaning baby Cullen, I think it's cute, personally and no one can mess with her, Trust me Bella..." _So newbie's name is Bella? Huh... _"The Cullens are highly protective of her, no one knows if there's a real reason besides her being the youngest..." I glanced over to see Bella staring at me, I raised my eyebrow at her and she looked away, whispering to Stanley, "She seems a little... high strung..." I laughed as i walked past, Stanley smiled, "No, not at all she's quite friendly actually..." That seemed to be an effect of my laugh on humans; my laugh makes them have some belief in me. "Who's that?" I reached our table and sat next to Emmett, They didn't seem to be listening as much as me...

"That is Edward Cullen... totally gorgeous of course, but apparently no one around here is good enough for him..." I burst out laughing at that and saw Edward holding back a smile. "I'm mean seriously, like, don't even bother..." I watched 'Bella' starring at my brother then state, "I wasn't planning on it..." Yet she still continued to stare... I hate people starring, it's so rude... what can i say? I was born in a different time.

Edward came over and sat in the vacant seat beside me, I smiled at him and he smiled in return, but turned and watched Bella, who turned away embarrassed at being caught watching him. He didn't look away. I turned to my other siblings and they look as confused as me, I shrugged and looked down at the table, directing my thoughts to Edward,

_What is it? What's with that girl?_

He looked at me and said low enough for our table to hear, "I can't read her mind..." We all looked over at her again and she quickly turned away again, "weird..." Emmett mumbled I nodded and the day continued, during English with Alice, I was watching Edwards spark in my mind, Bella was next to him and as soon as the bell went off he had ran out... _something is really wrong.._

I looked over at Alice and saw she looked very excited and happy as she left a vision, I asked her to tell me as we headed out of school, but she said to wait until later...

_Weird... This day was certainly different..._

**(Later that day)**

Everything had turned for the worst when we all got home. Edward had explained about how 'Bella's' scent had appealed to him far more than anyone's had before, then Alice explained her vision... She said that she had seen Edward falling in love... with the human.

Rosalie had got furious saying that our secret would be exposed and "We'll have to move again! I don't want to move! We only got here a few months ago!" I agreed with her on that, I hate moving especially this fast... Emmett and Rosalie stood each side of me, with Edward, Alice and Jasper standing at the other side of the table, mom and dad were trying to keep the peace...

Alice said in defence, "It will be wonderful! Edward will be happy!"

Rosalie quickly responded "you can't trust a human with our secret!"

Alice returned "We can change her!"

Emmett stated "Alice don't start that." Rosalie growled at Alice and in return received one from Jazz and he was growled at by Emmett, "You don't change someone for no reason! She is just a human!" Rosalie said angrily.

Mom and Dad were now pleading for peace and i just stood there in total sadness and shock that this one human had divided this happy family in less than a day... "Rosalie, Alice, boys! Calm down!" Mom and dad repeated. They were ignored and Alice yelled out in answer to Rosalie, "Why can't we? Kaylee was just a human! She was changed for no reason!"

Silence. No one said a word or even breathed.

_I can't believe she just said that... _Tears pricked my eyes and i said slowly, "I wasn't changed for no reason. I was attacked." Tears fell down my cheeks, everyone watched me not knowing what to say, "And how could you call me just a human?" more tears fell "I thought you said i was part of this family? Huh? I guess i was wrong if I'm just a human!" A sob made its way through my core and i ran past Esme and Carlisle, ignoring them calling me back and Alice saying, she didn't mean it like that, My brother tried to stop me, but i screamed at them all to leave me alone, then I ran outside to the garage roof. I sat there for what felt like forever... I didn't know why but when I'm upset i like to come here and be alone...

I heard a noise from the garage and climbed down in time to see Edward drive away, speeding off in to the dark night... More tears fell and Emmett, my favourite brother hugged me while Esme said comfortingly, "He'll be back in a few weeks hunny..." Even with that slight relief i couldn't stop the tears falling; my family had never been like this before... Emmett and Esme continued to comfort me while dad was on the phone to Eleazar explaining that Edward was apparently staying there for a while and Rosalie was upstairs calming down while Alice and jasper had gone out so jazz could escape the emotions in the house and Alice... well... i don't know...

Esme stroked my hair and Emmett got me to sit on the sofa with him, I was sat curled up with my knees hugged to my chest and leant against Emmett, as he kept me close to him the tears eventually stopped of their own accord and i just stayed there silently

_Emmett was the best big brother. He hated seeing me upset and i hated seeing him mad. _

For the rest of the night we stayed there. Me and Emmett on the sofa, just sitting there, Rosalie came in later and sat with us, while Esme and Carlisle sat in the kitchen silently watching... As for Alice and Jazz they didn't come back till 2:30am ... Jazz came over and hugged me, then sat in the armchair beside Alice's spot on the floor. We didn't speak for the rest of that night...

This next morning i quickly changed into a plain white t-shirt and thick navy blue hoodie, after slipping on my skinny jeans and black ugg boots, I brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail, leaving my bangs down with my flower clip holding back the right side, I didn't put any make up on, i just picked up my gray flowery back and left with Rosalie and Alice in the convertible after waving to my parents. I had forgiven Alice a few hours ago, but still hadn't said a word...

I saw Jazz and Emmett following us in the Jeep and off we went.

_I swear Bella better stay away from me today. Or else._

As we arrived at school we all got out and turned to see Bella looking at us... searching... for Edw... My brother.

Jazz, Emmett, Rose and myself glared, making her turn away and Alice didn't make any sign of emotion, As we headed in to school, I turned back one more time, she was starring again... I sent her a death glare and she turned away faster than before, I smiled and went to home room, the next few weeks continued like this.

We went to school, I hardly slept and everything was quiet...

We had a few fun moments at home, but we still missed Edward... The family had never been missing a member for this long before...

It was now three weeks after Edward left, I was sitting with Dad and Mom in his Office, I was silent and sitting in his swirly chair, just spinning and starring at the ceiling while they were discussing something. My siblings had gone out to hunt, so i was bored.

A bang from downstairs made me jump and i shot up but fell to the floor from dizziness, Mom and dad ran over to help me, but i burst out laughing they smiled and pulled me up, "Hunny, you should go downstairs" Mom said, "why?" I asked daddy smiled, "your brothers home." I smiled and ran downstairs, but in all the excitement i trip on the last few and fell. I jumped back up to see the shocked faces of my siblings running over and i just laughed and ran... well limped... to my brother "EDWARD!" He picked me up and smiled "Hey B.C. i missed you too" I hugged him as tight as i could. "How was Alaska?" "It was alright, Tanya was a little overwhelming" I laughed and patted his head.

Once he put me down, I winced and hopped to the sofa, dad came over and checked my ankle, "you've sprained it Kaylee", he squeezed my hand, "no more walking for two days Hun." I smiled "YES!" They laughed _no school! YEY! HAHAHAHA! Take that Edward, u have to go to school! _I giggled and stuck up tongue out at my siblings.

Edward chuckled and threw me a cd, I looked at it closer and it had written on the front, 'Kaylee's Lullaby' I smiled and hugged him, before they left for school.

"You should get some sleep Kaylee..." Dad said and picked me, I nodded tiredly and he took me upstairs to my room, He placed me on my bed and i got under the cover being careful of my ankle, while mom put the Cd in my stereo, they stayed with me until i fell asleep...

**(Dream)**

**Darkness. All I could see. All I could sense. Black.**

**Then faces... I saw my family's faces... they were mad... silent and mad.**

**Then it all changed they were smiling... not at me... but at a figure i couldn't see, I ran closer but the figure was blank... a dark siluette...**

**I shouted their names but they moved further away... i ran towards them, and they started to disappear, I screamed out it distress, but they were gone.**

**(End of dream)**

I woke up screaming, My mom and dad were beside me, "Hunny are you ok? We have been trying to wake you for ages" "You have been asleep for two day's Kaylee. We had to convince the other to go to school today" I looked at them surprised, "really? Blimey..." I sat up and mom asked me "What were you dreaming of?" she stroked my hair "don't worry it's not important... just a dream..." She didn't look convinced, but let it go, I closed my mind and opened my map in my mind, my eyes glowed red and i saw my siblings sparks arriving outside... but... there was another spark... with Edwards coming up the path... I growled and lock my map in my mind. My eyes went back to silver and my parents tried to make me see reason, "honey, try to be reasonable..." I stood up and in my grey tracksuit and stormed out my room, my parents ran ahead to greet my siblings, the traitor and the Bella.

When i reached the kitchen rose looked furious and had smashed a bowl in her hands, I shoved past Edward while glaring at Bella. "Kaylee" Edward smiled, trying to convince me to be nice, "this is..." I interrupted, "I know who this is. She is the cause of your disappearance. She is the reason this family changed." Bella went quiet and looked down; Edward frowned and said, "This family has not changed sister." Rosalie scoffed, then left the house and i laughed dryly, "yes! Yes it has! It's been quieter and more divided than ever before. She caused that in month! 1 month!" "Enough!" I glared at Bella non-stop then at Edward. "How could you?" "Enough!" Bella grinned at me due to Edwards's protectiveness; Emmett came forward and said, "Dude! Don't talk to her like that." He turned to me "you need to calm down sis" I continued to glare at Bella then stormed out the room and rammed in to Bella as i did so and said, "that wiped the smirk off your face." She starred at me and i went back to my room.

As soon as the door was closed tears fell down my face... _Sure, maybe I'm overreacting... she has caused a lot of damage in a month. And now she's just invited in to our home. It's ridiculous. _I sniffed and wiped my eyes and heard laughter downstairs, as i listened closer, i heard Alice say, "Don't worry about her Bella, Kaylee is just tired, she'll be fine tomorrow..." I growled and Rosalie came in through my window-door, she's smiled softly at me, "hey sissy..." she opened her arm and i ran and hugged her, she stroked my hair like mom does and we sat on the floor, she started playing with my hair and talking about new ways i could style it... i knew she was trying to distract me but i didn't mind, I started thinking while she played in my wavy hair...

_My mood has been weird lately... i wonder why... _I sighed silently and mumbled, "Edward's gunna kill me after Bella's gone..." Rosalie laughed, "Well... if he tries, he's going to have to get past me first." I giggled and she smiled.

**/ Please Review – This is still the set up of the main story. Jake will be in the next chapter i promise! x**


	3. Lies, Love and Mist

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters or reference, but I do however own Kaylee.**

I had been upset with Edward for a while now... Bella, I swear she will be the death of me.

And guess what today was? Yep. Today was Bella's Birthday. _Oh the joy... _

Alice had given Bella her dress at school, and now Alice had forced me to attended the party, I was wearing a white, floor length, strapless dress with my bangs, tied back so it held back the rest of my hair, I put my silver hair clip in the right side of my hair, I thought i was a slightly angelic hippie look. I was sat on the piano stall and frowned looking at the floor, "hunny, come on smile, it's a party." I looked at mom and said plainly, "Yeah but it's for her." I looked at Edward and said I'm glad she makes you happy brother, but i can't change the way i feel." He didn't reply and I kept my poker face when i heard Bella arrive. Rosalie walked past humming the funeral song and i giggled, _Yeah I know it's harsh but I just have the worst feeling about Bella and last time i had a feeling it wasn't wrong, but i don't talk about that anymore... _I shook my head lightly and Edward looked at me sympathetically, I just shrugged lightly and looked away. "Please Kaylee, at least try to be nice to Bella... Just for the party at least..." I looked up at him and was having a battle inside me, half of me was telling me no, she was bad news... the other half saying; he's your brother it's the right thing to do... "Edward... I..." I sighed feeling my old fashion self take over, "Of course brother." He smiled and hugged me, which i returned and turned around to see my family grinning like that cat from wonderland...

Edward just visibly relaxed and went upstairs to bring Bella down, I took a deep breath and stood by a moody Rose, She looked a little miffed but squeezed my hand anyway in support. We all turned to see Bella walk down the staircase everyone said happy birthday and Bella begun to open a necklace Alice had chosen for Rosalie to give her, Then... Everything happened so fast... Bella cut her hand on the paper and jasper ran to attack... _poor brother... _ Edward launched him backward and Bella the opposite direction... Emmett and Rosalie grabbed Jasper and took him outside as fast as they could; soon followed by Mother and Alice, I think the smell of blood was too much... Daddy told Edward and myself to talk to Jazz; I nodded and left the room.

Outside there was no one... I walked out further but I couldn't see them, I sighed, held up my dress of the floor and ran in to the forest to find my family...

I ran...

And i ran...

And i ran...

_Where are they? _

I turned around to see if i could spot anyone, but jumped and screamed when I saw Emmett standing right behind me, I put my hand to my heart and said "You scared me! Where have you been?" He just told me not to worry and follow him; I sighed and followed wondering what on earth he was on about...

He led me back to the house, were the family was gathered and I was stunned when my father said, "Were leaving..." Rose immediately started to protest, but daddy cut her off, "Edward is our family Rosalie. He needs our support and we have to give it to him, because that is what family does." I suppose dad was right... I just nodded in response and slowly walked upstairs to change... _Life is so strange..._

(Time skip)

We had been in Alaska with the Denali coven for months now... And in all that time we had seen my brother 3 times...3...

And now Alice had gone, only telling jazz and calling Rosalie. No one will tell me what's going on. _Sometimes being the 'baby' Cullen sucks._ The whole family was hiding something... they were whispering and always stopping when i was anywhere nearby.

I sighed and from my spot where i was laying on the floor, everyone had gone out hunting, so I was alone, I was listening to the deadly silence, until a faint buzzing sound disturbed me, I sat up feeling frustrated and rubbed my eyes... _I need to find that Cd so i can actually sleep.._. It was Rosalie's phone, I flipped up the screen and it said there was a text from Alice...

_Maybe I should open it..._

_But I can't its rose's phone..._

_But if i open it I'll know the secret there all keeping..._

This continued for a while, until i decide, "I'm opening it."

I pressed open and froze in shock,

Rose,

Edward is ok, Bella and I got to Volterra in time.

There was a slight conflict between Edward and Felix, but he is ok.

We will be back soon.

Ali x

_Edward went to the Volturi... He must have wanted to be killed, or Alice wouldn't have taken Bella..._

_Why? Why wouldn't they tell me that my brother was that depressed...?_

I felt so betrayed... My family had never hidden anything from me... and now they're lying to me too...

So many thoughts were flying through my mind, but the one that stuck...

_ I want to go home. _

_Yeah... I'm gunna go home... _In my head i was telling myself I was only going back to find my Cd so I can finally get some sleep, in my heart i knew that was a lie.

I ran upstairs and entered my temporary room, I looked over to the messy plain bed and grabbed my phone off the cover, I hesitated at the door then ran,

_I'm only going home to get the Cd... Only the Cd... Not because of Roses text...Cd only... Cd..._

_Oh! Who am i kidding! I wanna go home... I want to go back to my simple life... _

I ran faster and continued running, I was not going to stop.

Even though i knew the faster i ran the faster i would get tired quicker, but i couldn't bear to stop, I wanted to go home...

I felt tears stream down my cheeks as i ran, _it took u san hour by car with Emmett's, driving... So I should be there soon..._

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, _what the... _I skidded to a stop... _Oh No! I'm on werewolf land! _I froze, if they found me here, they could attack! _Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no..._

I heard a growl behind me, _crap! _I slowly turned around, and kept my eyes to the ground.

My breathing was uneven and there was silence... I slowly looked up...

Jacob POV

I can't believe that Bella ran after him. After all i tried to do for her...

**Sam – **Jake. Focus on patrol.

**Paul – **Dude get over her. She wasn't your imprint.

I growled at him in my head, _Shut it Paul._

**Jared – **Wow... Can't wait till you find your imprint Jake.

**Embry – **Its gunna hit you like a ton of bricks...

I growled again. The whole pack, Leah and Seth included were on patrol to make sure those bloodsucking Cullens do not come anywhere near here.

**Quil – **Jake, Bro deep breathes...

Sam commanded focus again, when Paul, Jared and Embry's minds overflowed with thoughts of their imprints...

**Paul – **I wonder what Layla's doing...

**Embry –** I miss Jenna... Bet she's dancing around the pack house again...

**Jared – **Makayla... Bet she's keeping the others entertained at the house...

**Sam – **FOCUS!

Though some thoughts of Emily's snuck through...

I froze.

**Seth – **What is it Jake?

Everyone stopped running and froze focusing on my thoughts, _I smell something... not vampire... but different..._

**Sam – **Follow the scent. Everyone else stay on your section of the border.

I ran after the scent and quickly found the person it belonged too... I growled and she slowly turned around, but was looking down at the mud... weird...

I looked at her face trying to work out who she was... _Any ideas?_

**Leah – ***growls* that's a Cullen...

**Quil – **How do you know?

**Leah – **I saw her once before i phased... She was with the other bloodsuckers... she's like the youngest or something...

**Paul – **Well then lets attack! On our way Jake!

Jared howled in agreement.

I continued to stare at her... I just couldn't look away... She started to lift her head up and i yelled at the other is my head _STOP!_

They froze

**Sam – **Jacob, what is it?

I didn't reply, she lifted her head up and i turned and ran behind a tree, before she had a chance to see me clearly, _it's her! _

**Embry – **her who?

I thought loudly, _IT'S HER! _

**Jared – **How do you know? You haven't look in her eyes.

I growled at the fact he didn't believe me, _I can feel it...Guys carry on patrol, I'm phasing back._

Then, i phased before they had a chance to object. I put the jean shorts on and slowly came back around to the spot where she stood; she looked petrified and was starring at the ground again... I frowned; _I want to see her fac_e...

I stepped closer; she backed up... _maybe if i try comforting her... "_I'm not going to hurt you..." She looked up, but avoided eye contact with me; she looked like she had been crying... I wanted to hug her and make her feel better...

In a high, nervous, musical voice she asked quietly, "You're not...?" I smiled broadly at her voice and said, "Of course not."

Then... Her eyes met mine... and i knew...

_I have found My sun... My world... My gravity... My life... __**My Imprint**__._

All previous thoughts lost in the past memory...

Kaylee POV

_Wow... I... I just couldn't look away... I don't know why... But right now... I don't care._

He smiled and My lips automatically smiled in response, "Hey... I'm Jacob... You can call me Jake..."

"I'm Kaylee... Kaylee Cullen..." I looked down scared of his response to my last name, but he just smiled, and stood there watching me. I stuttered when i asked, "Y...You're a werewolf right?" He nodded and looked nervous, like i did a second ago, I smiled, "cool." He looked so surprised; I almost laughed, but instead went quiet...

"You're a vampire...?" I looked at him again and his smile grew as i reconnected our eyes, I nodded, "not entirely, but kinda...I'm half vampire, I'm immortal and i have a power and speed but that's it..." I don't know why i said that... _He's so easy to talk too... _

I smiled and he stepped closer, I stayed put... "You're amazing... You're pretty than any Vampire I have ever seen." I looked confused and said, "Who have you seen?" He looked confused, stepped closer and said softly, sensing the concern in my voice, "Your brother Edward... He must have said..." tears welled up in my eyes... "No... He didn't..." Suddenly without warning he had grabbed my hand, holding it softly in his, "don't cry..." He wiped a tear away and starred in to my eyes with a look of worry and... Compassion?

I felt faint... _My family is lying to me... About more things than Italy... and now i have feelings for a werewolf, like how Alice used to describe being with Jasper, it was the same for me and Jake..._

I looked up at him and felt dizzy... Blackness overtook my senses, I could only faintly hear Jacob calling my name, "Kaylee?"

/ please review! I know it's a little rushed but now i have reached the actual story, Hope you Enjoy x Tell me your favourite quote from this chapter x


	4. Surprised and Missjudged

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters or reference, but I do however own Kaylee.**

My eyes slowly opened and everything came back to me... _Jacob... my Jake..._

I suddenly occurred to me i was movie, I was being carried... I looked up to the smiling and relieved face of Jake... "Hey... you scared me ba..." He coughed "Kaylee..." I smiled shyly, "sorry about that... I just had a bad... year..." I frowned a little and Jacob held me closer to him "please don't be upset..." I looked up to him and smiled "sorry" I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and he smiled, I looked around, we were still in the woods, "where are we going?" He looked nervous, "well... I can't take you home because its Cullen territory and now your all back, they will attack if i cross the border... So I was taking you... To umm... My house...cus you looked really tired and I..." I reached up and touched his cheek, he stop talking and looked at me, visibly relaxing, "It's ok Jake" his smile grew brighter, "And yeah i haven't slept in months, so i probably do look tired" I looked slightly surprised, "months?" I nodded "yeah, I can't sleep without hearing this lullaby that Edward made up for me when i was a baby... But cus he hasn't been around..." I started feeling sad again... Jake put me down on my feet and hugged me tightly, he had his arms wrapped around my waist, and mine were laid softly around his neck, "I'm sorry Kaylee... I didn't mean to upset you i swear!" _He thought it was him?_

I whispered to him, while hugging him still, "It's not Jake... It's my family..." "What did they do? Did they hurt you?" He started shaking, knowing what this meant i pulled back from the hug and stroked his cheek with my fingers lightly, I blushed slightly when he noticed he was starring in my eyes, "your eyes are... so... perfect..." I giggled, "thank you... but back to the point... my family didn't hurt me... well... in a way they did but" I sighed "could we go to your house so i can explain?" He nodded and pointed towards the area where the trees were thinning out; "my house isn't far away now, just through the trees..." He smiled and starred at my eyes again, I smiled shyly and looked down, "shall we?" Jake said softly and he led the way. As we walked I watched Jake from the corner of my eye. His hair... was gorgeous, I loved the spikiness, i wanted to run my hand through it... I then studied his face and i couldn't fault it, "You're watching me..." I blushed brightly and looked away, feeling embarrassed at being caught, "No... No i wasn't." He smiled boldly and grabbed my hand pulling me to his side, "yes you were..." I just shook my head smiling and blushed when i noticed he hadn't released my hand.

"Here we are... It's not much but..." I looked up and smiled brightly at the small red house, "It's awesome! I love it!" He laughed, "Seriously? You probably live in mansion and you're calling this nice?" He looked at me, seeming slightly amazed, "I do not live in a mansion" I giggled and pushed his arm gently. "But yes I love your house, it's so... you." I smiled and he instantly returned the favour. I could hear people talking inside the house... Jake sighed, then turned and looked at me, "Sorry about this Kaylee... When the pack heard about you being my impr..." He looked like he was rethinking his words... "Umm... When they heard about you being ... here with... me, like this..." He looked down at our joined hands, I blushed and nodded for him to continue, "The pack told my dad and now he is very excited about meeting you and the others, unfortunately, don't... umm well they ... it's not that... They just..." I laughed and placed my free hand on his cheek to calm him down..." It's ok, I'm a Cullen they don't trust me... I get it..." He suddenly pulled me to him and hugged me tightly, "you're amazing, you know that?" I smiled, "thank you" I giggled and we headed into the house, I took a deep breath...

The door slowly creaked open and Jake squeezed my hand in support, I smiled briefly in return, He must have felt my nervousness, because he stroked my cheek softly as we stood in the empty hallway, he smiled and looked in to my eyes and whispered, "Everything will be fine." I nodded slightly and he pushed open the living room door, as he walked in with me behind, I glance around at the many people in the room and instantly looked to the floor, Jake squeezed my hand again and said "Well... umm... Everyone, this is Kaylee." A hint of pride washed over his voice as he said y name, i smiled a little at that. "Kaylee..." I looked up at him, and smiled instantly when i saw the grin on his face, "this is my dad." I looked over to where he was gesturing and smiled nervously, "It's incredible to meet you Kaylee." I smiled and looked down at the floor embarrassed, Jakes dad just smiled wider. "Then this is the pack... Sam and his fiancée Emily, Jared and his imprint Makayla, Paul and his imprint Layla, Embry and his imprint Jenna, then there's Quil, Leah and her brother Seth." As Jake said each name i got very different reactions...

Sam looks like he was watching me closely, he's clearly concerned... but he still smiled half heartedly, Emily smiled wholeheartedly and waved, I smiled and make a little wave back, which made her laugh and Sam smile more openly.

Jared and his Makayla both smiled, but Jared seemed to keep Makayla slightly behind him and away from me, i just smiled and looked over Makayla quickly her hair was a brownish red and very beautiful and straight, Next I looked on to Paul and his Layla, She had long light brown hair that curled at the ends, I stopped my observation completely when i noticed Paul looking at me with a deadly glare, keeping Layla well behind him, I looked down feeling uncomfortable, I heard Jacob growl at him, to try and keep him calm i put my hand on jakes warm arm, "it's ok... he's only protecting her... not that he needs to..." Paul looked at me looking like he didn't know how to react to that, Jake nodded slightly and squeezed my hand and continued.

Embry and Jenna were a lot more open, Embry said, "Hey" and smiled, while his girlfriend Jenna, ran over and actually hugged me, she was about my average height and had hazel hair that was full of curls, I gasped quietly in surprised, and half hugged her back, due to Jake refusing to release my hand, Jenna smiled wider and said, "Heya! I'm Jenna, like Jake said, but i bet he didn't tell you that we are going to be best friends!" I smiled and felt utterly confused, so she explained, "Basically, since Jake and Embry were best friends before and after they phased, that means that we will be too! Just like Makayla and Layla, Seeing as we are Embry and Jakes impri" She was cut off by Jake coughing loudly, I giggled, "imprint? I know what that is Jake..." He looked at me "really?" I nodded and winked at him while laughing, He smiled boldly and finished off the names, Quil seemed really nice he waved and said hey, were as Leah glared at me and looked away, Jenna nudged my arm and mouthed 'Don't worry about her.' I nodded slightly and then there was Seth. He smiled very happily and walked straight over to me, he said hi and smiled at Jake, saying Seth thought i was cool already, I laughed quietly at that, while Jake smiled and said, "Yeah she is..." I looked up at him and we both smiled.

Everyone had been silence for a few minutes and i was now looking back at the ground, Until Paul said loudly, "What are you doing here?" Many people in the room glared at him but he defended, "You were all thinking it!" I looked at the ground quickly and stated, "Well i suppose i do owe an explanation..." Jake pulled me over to a sofa and sat me down next to him, with Jenna and Embry on the other side of me, _I think i will like those two..._

So i told them. I told them about Bella's arrival and the destruction, Bella birthday and my family's departure, I told them about Edwards's disappearance, the lies i was told and the text that cause me to come back... All the way through my explanation, no one said a word, they all listened and i got a few sad sympathetic looks at a few parts and i felt tension arise when ever i mentioned Bella...

"So that's my story..." I said and looked down at the floor again, Billy, jakes dad was the first to speak, "so your family has no clue you are here?" I shook my head, "no that i know of..." Jake said abruptly, "actually that might have worked it out..." I looked at him, "what do you mean? You said you only ever met Edward... how would you know anything about them knowing..." He looked nervous and rubbed his neck, "well... umm... before you got here, I met your sister..." I tilted my head to the side, "Rosalie or Alice?"

"I dunno the small one." I confirmed, "Alice."

Jake nodded, "yeah she knows that werewolves block the future so she can't use her power thing..." I frowned, "Wait... How would she know that from just meeting you, and how did you meet?"

He chuckled nervously and said, "Long story..." _there's something he's not telling me..._ I just nodded and he looked down looking relieved, while everyone else looked like they were in on this secret...

Jenna stopped my thoughts when she asked, "What do you think your family will do when they find out about this situation..." I opened my mouth to reply, but hesitated, "i don't know..."

Billy smiled "Well your always welcome here Kaylee" Jake smiled and nodded vigorously in agreement. "Isn't that right Sam? "Everyone looked Sam, _he must be the leader..._He paused for a moment then said smiling, "Yeah. Welcome to the pack Kaylee." I smiled and Jake and Jenna hugged me at the same time, everyone started laughing at this awkward position the three of us were in, besides Leah and Paul...

_I think my family highly miss judged these guys... I already love them like family..._

**A/N = Please Review! Tell me your favourite quote from the chapter and Review! I need more! They help me write faster hehehe x**


	5. Power of Friendship and Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters or reference, but I do however own Kaylee.**

Hanging out with the pack was actually quite fun. Jenna was already acting like we were the best friends ever and I loved that, I never really had a best friend before...

Embry and Quil were awesome they continually tried to embarrass Jake, but failed after i said, "Everything your saying just gives me another reason to love him." I stuck my tongue out at them and they laughed.

Billy, Jakes dad had not stopped smiling at me, which I had to admit made me feel very happy, to know that Jakes dad liked me and approved.

And Jake. He was perfect... He never left my side, He just sat next to me, holding my hand and making sure i was ok, which every time i would reply, in a whisper, "Of course I'm ok, I'm with you." He would smile in response and stare in to my silver eyes, which he would say were 'shining like heaven.' I would blush and Jared would laugh and call Jake a 'soft cub', which caused Makayla to softly whack his head and Jared would get all mushy with her and everyone would laugh.

The only down side to this happy meeting... Paul and Leah hadn't stopped glaring at me... well Leah was glaring, Paul was more watching my every tiny move to protect Layla if i should 'attack', I thought that was extremely sweet, Jake however considered it unnecessary and annoying. And growled at him to stop, with a little advice from the imprints, I managed to calm him down and he leant back on the sofa, I could still feel his smiling gaze on me.

So, overall it was a great success!

"So, what affect does an imprint have on a person?" I asked openly, "Because all i know is what imprinting means..."

Jenna was the first to respond, "Basically, The imprint makes us immortal, it's kind of like you already are, because we can still get hurt, but never die." Embry held her closer when she mentioned getting hurt. Jenna joked, "But you're lucky, you get cool powers too" I laughed and told her about my mind map after she asked what i could do, I even told her about the effect my laugh has on humans, "... I have one more power too... but i don't like to use it very often..."

That sparked some interest, the pack had faced me and i ducked my head down slightly, _my old instincts kicking in_, "what is it?" Jake asked softly from beside me as he gently squeezed my hand in comfort. "Well... I can umm..." I took a deep shaky breath. "My eyes go red when i use my mind map... but for this power they go dead coal black..." I stared at the carpet as i explained further, "This power is one i am not proud of... It is considered in some places a great evil... So if you don't want me around its ok..." Jacob said lightly "I will always want you around" I didn't move, too scared of there soon reaction. "When i enter my 'Angel of darkness mode' as it's referred too..." I winced at the sad memory "I can invade peoples soul... there inner, raw emotion and deep personal workings... I can change a person's soul from happy and proud to ravenous and murderous in a second. I can rip apart a soul and leave a person literally dead inside." I paused and held back tears pricked my eyes.

"Some people say that it's a gift... others say it's a curse... I've never been sure."

_Silence._

No one said a word.

I slowly looked up and was surprised to see caring and saddened faces. Even a few tears from the girls...

Jenna was about to say something when my phone rang...

I slowly picked it up and read the name on the screen, then said aloud, "It's my family..."

They watched with interested faces and i bit my lip and answered, "Hello?"

I was replied to by all the voices of my family... _speaker phone..._

"Kaylee! Oh honey, are you ok where are you?" ~ Mom...

"Were at home Kaylee, where are you? Are you hurt?" ~ Daddy.

"Sis, tell us where you are." ~ Rose

"I can't see your future! Why did you run off like that!" ~ Alice and Jazz

"B.c. come home, before everyone has a brain hemrage" Emmett... trying to lighten the mood

"WHY DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT KAYLEE! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT! YOU JUST LEFT WITH NO WARNING AT ALL!" ~ Edward.

I felt small tears escape down my cheeks, i glance up to the pack, and the majority seemed to be shaking in anger at Edwards comment, Jake worst of all. I looked to Jenna for help; she took the phone from me and said out of the blue to my family.

"OK! Let's get one thing straight. Do NOT yell at my best friend! You mister depressive ran off and made your family follow, which Kaylee did for YOU! Then how do you repay her? You all lie to her when a load of you run off to Italy! And lie to her because of Bella! And besides she doesn't need you because she has us, so don't think of hurting her again because otherwise you will have the entire pack after your heads! And best of all she has Jacob now. And unlike you guys. We. Will. Never. Hurt. Her. Like. You."

She closed the phone and i stared in absolute shocked.

I had never felt so cared for and protected in those few seconds it took her to get that all out. But at the same time Jenna had just burst out that i was here. In LaPush. With the pack. And she had revealed in the most spontaneous way I was now with Jake...

But i hugged her; she had stuck up for me... something no one had done in a long time, "thank you."

She smiled and said laughing "that was fun." The pack laughed and then looked at me and Sam said, "The imprint announcement there could cause a major problem..." Jenna gasped "Oh My God! I'm so sorry! I didn't even realise! I just gave it away!" She looked at me and she looked close to crying, I smiled softly and hugged her as embry kissed her head, "It's ok Jenna, you didn't mean too..." "So we're still friends?" she asked nervously, "of course" I laughed slightly and hugged her once more before turning back to the pack...

"I don't know what they'll do, but i can guarantee they are not happy..."

My phone beeped as if on queue, I read the text aloud, "Meet us at the field borderline and bring your... friends.' ... it's from Edward's phone.

"We have to go." Sam said, i nodded but felt my eyes turn red and looked in the mind map...

... I felt all eyes on me as my eyes changed back to their usual silver colour, I grabbed jakes hand tighter and he pulled me closer to his side as i held back a sob.

"What is it? What did u see?" he asked gently as they all listened,

"They're bringing Bella."

**/ please review! X next chapter will have their reactions and may included Kaylee's dark mysterious secret x oh! And Merry Christmas and Happy new year!**


End file.
